rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Vekon Family
The Vekon are a powerful Zarosian family which generally reside in the Fremmenik Lands. Their story began deep in the Second Age, and they are still going strong. The current patriarch of the family is Vectis Vekon whom is also the presently reigning King of Kandarin. Under his leadership, the family has become Royalty and the House's branches have spread greatly. History Second Age The Vekon, as a family, came to be sometime, currently unknow, in the second age. Vekon means'' "Valor", in the ancient Zarosian tongue. The name was bestowed upon Andrus Vekon I, a human spell-sword after a battle, during which he led a unit of men and defended a strategically important hill against a larger enemy force. As the Second Age progressed, the Vekon became a renowned human family, who were highly respected in the Zarosian community of the time, their name known well throughout Senntisten for their religious involvement and magical contributions. With this reputation, the family was able to use their fame to become wealthy businessmen, earning the ability to travel and expand their horizons beyond what humans normally were restricted to in that era. At one point, the Vekon even owned a small slaver business in the Kharid. Third Age When Zaros was betrayed by his most trusted bodyguard and General, Zamorak, the Vekon were able to flee Senntisten and came to settle in Forinthry. The war eventually reached Forinthry, and it was ravaged by the war, so the Vekon moved further north eventually buying a boat to the Fremennik Province, where their lifestyles changed immensely. As the God Wars raged on all over the world, the Vekon blended within the Fremmenik community, allowing their children to learn alongside the children of the tribes, but making sure all Vekon customs were kept, and they were trained in Vekon ways. Slowly, they earned their acceptance among the tribes. During this time, they had little to no contact with any of the Zarosian forces, but around every generation, they would recieve a grim update on the war. How the Zarosians were losing, but the great General Azzanadra continued predicting a glorious victory for the Zarosians. These updates and accounts that were handed to the Vekon from couriers, were cherished, and eventually they made up a text, that was sacred to the Vekon. Similar to a bible. This book contained information about their ancestry their magicks, their religion, and would eventually become the "Book of Vekon". Fourth Age During the Fourth Age, the Vekon moved south, between Kandarin and the Fremmenik Lands, where they prospered. They built a settlement, not far from Camelot, where Sinclair Mansion now stands. By this time, the Vekon mages had perfected their own spell book, one that they had been working on since they left Senntisten. This spell book contained fire, water, healing, light, ice, smoke, darkness and lightning. Also at this time, the Elves invaded the human tribes that were inhabiting Kandarin. One of these tribes was the Vekon, and with the help of his family, Roderick Vekon was able to bring the Fremmenik Human clans and the Kandarin human clans together, to win several key battles against the elves and Baxtorian. The war lasted for years, but eventually, there was a ceasefire. The human clans forged alliances with the Elven houses, and the Vekon were no different, taking on a strong alliance with the Iorwerth clan. To this day, Vekon and Iorwerth will visit each other, and learn each other's fighting techniques so they can both become stronger forces, and they both learn about the other's culture. Fifth Age The first Vekon child to be born in the Fifth age was Drazker II, the father of Unkayai, who would later have four sons. His sons were called Volet, Drazker III, Blitzen, and Kalter. Each of these sons grew very powerful, very quickly. Each of them became masters of magicks in their own time with the exception of Blitzen, whe prefered swordplay and archery. Volet eventually became the patriarch, but he left, leaving the family to Drazker to run. Drazker led them well, until he went mad upon discovering the Book of Vekon, and made multiple attacks on Ardougne. This is when Volet appeared, as Drazker died. He left behind 3 children, and Volet took control of the family again, revealing he had been away on Lunar Isle. After leading the family for a short while, he left once more. Velix Vekon would step up to lead the family now, until Volet returned, again. This time he did not stay to lead, simply greeted everyone before leaving again. Family Members Volet Vekon '' '' Status: Alive, fled to the Eastern Lands after leaving the Sicarius family. Now back, in Falador, serving as Court Mage. Role: Patriarch of the Vekon, brother of Drazker, Kalter, and Blitzen, son of Unkayai. Drazker Vekon III Status: Deceased. Role: Brother of Volet, Kalter, and Blitzen, son of Unkayai. Drazker the Third was a famous General under the first true King of Ardougne since the reign of Russia, King Silva. King Silva would lay the foundation for a government that would last an entire OOC year, and then some. Drazker aided him. At some point in his life, Drazker discovered an ancient rite that allowed him to (lore-breakingly) draw power from Zaros himself. The rituals 'flooded' Drazker with power and drove him insane, and throughout the reigns of Queen Saewyn, King Maximilian, and King Greyson, he would cause a great amount of damage, terror, and chaos before finally being defeated by the Royal Army. Kalter Vekon Status: Unknown Role: Brother of Volet, Drazker, and Blitzen, son of Unkayai Lyanna Vekon Status: Unknown Role: Sister of Volet, Drazker, and Blitzen, daughter of Unkayai Blitzen Vekon Status: Unknown Role: Brother of Volet, Drazker, and Kalter, son of Unkayai Symon Vekon Status: Deceased. Role: Son of Roland. Velix Vekon Status: Alive. Role: Husband of Vari, Father of Ralkir, Son of Roland. Vari Vekon Status: Alive Role: Wife of Velix, Mother of Ralkir Ralkir Vekon Status: Alive Role: Son of Velix and Vari Velria Vekon Status: Alive and well Role: Daughter of Volet '' '' Sinaf Vekon Status: Unknown Role: Lost member of the Vekon Rakdur Vekon Status: Alive and well Role: New member to the Vekon Drazker Vekon IV Status: Deceased. Role: Son of Drazker III and Elizabeth Seer, and Father of Vectis and Kylara Vekon. Drazker is renowned for being the Ardougnan General that united Kandarin into one, unified Kingdom. He is also infamous for the crime of killing from one-hundred to ten-thousand innocent Druids, although accounts differ. There is no proof that incriminates him with this crime, however Ardougne has deemed him guilty and he is banished from their city. Valkyrie Vekon Status: Alive and exploring the world Role: Great niece of Unkayi Raegal Vekon Status: Alive and serving as a soldier for House Cross Role: Bastard son of Corvus Cross, to Lyanna Vekon. Vectis Vekon Status: Alive and ruling. Role: Son of Drazker Vekon III and Queen Katrina of Varrock; adopted by the age of eight years by King Oliver of Kandarin. Married to Elminy Vekon and father of Violet, Oliver, Axel, Derrick, Aaron, Noel, Volet II, and Nero Vekon. Presently the King of Kandarin, also known as King Vectis the Reclaimer. Magic-Born ''( Magi'Kitril ) The Magic-Born, or, as it is known in Ancient Acheronic, Magi'Kitril, is a man or woman with Vekon blood that is born with increased reserves of magical power, and will find it much easier to learn, and cast any spell. The Magic-Born is frequently spoken about between the Vekon's, and it is considered a great honor to have your son or daughter as a Magic-Born. Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik Category:Families Category:Members of the Vekon Family